


First Meetings

by orphan_account



Category: Solatorobo: Red the Hunter
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't look like a fencer at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings

When Opera heard one of the watchmen came back with a child in tow, the first thing she did was grab Calua by the arm and rushed towards the gates.

Nodding off the chorus of ' _Good morning, Lady Opera'_ , she tilted her head at the sight of the small boy hiding behind one of the guard's legs. Opera supposed Calua was already jumping in glee, ready to tackle him in greeting, judging by how hard he gripped her arm (and severely wrinkling her sleeve in the process). She, of course, was not so uncouth, above the childish excitement her friend had, and opted for a curt bow of her head and a polite "hello."

The boy hid himself further behind his father, shrinking away before muttering what Opera supposed was a reply. She couldn't quite hear with how quietly he said it.

Shoved forward by his father, (Opera noted the little squeak that came with it and that's just adorable) he couldn't brace himself from the whirlwind of energy that is Calua. "Hi! What's your name? I'm Calua, nice to meet you! Glad to have you here! I'm sure we'll be best friends! Lady Opera, too!" he said in one breath.

"Ah, um, Gren, nice to meet you too, thank you, I hope so too, and it's an honour to be considered a friend of Lady Opera's?" Gren said in between gasps, wriggling in Calua's death hug.

"Hmph." Opera strut closer to give her new companion a harsh one-over. "You don't look like a fencer at all."

Then, a huge, mischievous grin.

"But that's all right. The three of us are going to get along just fine!"


End file.
